User talk:Hahaharuhi!
Welcome back! Of course! I already unlocked it for you! Welcome back, Haruhi! 04:14,4/8/2018 Volume 5 Hey thanks for bringing this to my attention, I'll take care of it immediately! Humble × Humble (talk) 02:20, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Deceased characters As is. Humble × Humble (talk) 14:18, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Prison G.I. Card No need! I'll just delete the Fortress page and whatever has Fortress as it's name we'll changed to Prison. Also thanks for doing the grammar edits to some of the Greed Island character pages. I was the one who wrote them and I must admit I'm not proud of them, but thank you so much for taking your time in editing them. Humble × Humble (talk) 14:18, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment! As for the card names, I believe the current names are the correct ones as they're from the official Viz translation. But I could be wrong, someone else can correct me. I'd ask Martial or Gorgo since they seem to be well versed in checking facts on translations from the official Viz source. Humble × Humble (talk) 15:06, June 1, 2018 (UTC) No problem! And if you haven't already, be sure to check out the discord, some of the editors on here hang out on there and talk from time to time about working on the pages on here. Humble × Humble (talk) 15:21, June 1, 2018 (UTC) RE: G.I. Spell Cards Hiya! The site I use is Mangasee, which has the Viz translation of most chapters. The tricky part is that Viz sometimes renames them, or the name the give them is not the exact translation of the Japanese original (e.g. "Angel's Breath" is actually "Breath of Archangel"), so we may want to write both. I read your message just as I'm about to head out, so it will take a few hours before I can do anything about it. It goes without saying, but if you want to start without me, go right ahead! I have sevral projects anyway. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:54, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Hi! Welcome back. I also consult the official manga translation on the same website. So far I have not renamed any G.I. card page but the idea seems to be to reconcile the names with the ones given by Viz. My last edits of this type were in character names, usually I do it gradually to be able to change the name in all the pages in which it appears. --Gorgo616 (talk) 21:36, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Several renamings have already been made, so there aren't so many pages remaining and in some cases the name is the official one but in the anime adaptation version. The chapter summaries have definitely more priority and it's good to see that you're dedicating yourself to it. --Gorgo616 (talk) 06:04, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, it's weird. The katakana do mean "prison", but the kanji seem to mean "robustness". By the way, by all means, keep working on the stubs, we have sooo many of them! Martialmaniac (talk) 13:15, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Just a quick FYI about the cards: it seems that for some reason, Viz swapped the names of the "Clone" and "Mimic" (previouslt "Transform") cards. Since this is clearly a mix-up, I'd just call each with its translated name and write in the Trivia that Viz mixed them up. Martialmaniac (talk) 18:29, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Mikhail If Viz has his name as Michael, then we'll go with it and have his name Mikhail in the trivia section. We should also update the name variant page, just to keep it up to date and consistent. Humble × Humble (talk) 14:47, June 3, 2018 (UTC) It probably did, but we follow the Viz Manga more and you're welcome. Humble × Humble (talk) 14:58, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: WSJ by Viz Before anything else, good job on your recent project! Looks very good work! Now, about the matter, it's probably best to italicize both WSJ's and cite whether it's NA or JP--for more clarification about the info. I could see that these two release dates with long names in one box might be overwhelming to readers. 15:57,6/11/2018